1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composite light guide plate manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
The Taiwan patent application (No. TW201224541) discloses a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, it illustrates an enlarged cross-sectional view of a conventional backlight module. The backlight module includes a light guide module 100 and a light source 106. The light guide module 100 includes a light guide plate 102 and a diffusion reflection sheet 104. The light source 106 is located on a lateral edge of the light guide plate 102 to provide incident light beams L1 into the light guide plate 102. The diffusion reflection sheet 104 is fixed to the bottom surface 102a of the light guide plate 102 by means of adhesive layers 104a. The adhesive layers 104a may contain diffusion particles, mixed therein, so that the light beams L1 can generate diffusion and reflection by means of the diffusion particles, thereby enabling the light guide plate 102 to output light beams uniformly.
However, the current portable electronic products are all designed with thin profiles, such that the conventional light guide module encountered the difficulties on the reduction of the thickness when thin-profile electronic products are manufactured.